


[Podfic] A Promising Custom by chaosmanor

by fire_juggler



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Promising Custom by chaosmanor.</p><p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Amongst Durin's line, braids are given as tokens of many kinds of pledges and vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Promising Custom by chaosmanor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Promising Custom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640105) by [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor). 



> Recorded for analise010 as part of our micro-holiday exchange! Love you, bb!! ♥
> 
> All the love to reena_jenkins for helping me find Hobbit fic when I was totally out of my depth in unfamiliar fandom world. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to chaosmanor for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
>  **A Note on Pronunciation:** After many frustrating hours scavenging the internet and re-watching the movie, I have realized there appears to be _no consensus_ on dwarf name pronunciations. Not even _within_ the film. Therefore, I went with Gandalf's pronunciations at the beginning of An Unexpected Journey. Hopefully this is okay.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_promising_custom.mp3)

## Length:

00:20:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_promising_custom-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 19.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_promising_custom-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 10.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
